


New home, New problems!

by Pchan2017



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Six Skeletons One Maid, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is excitable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: inspired by Six Skeletons, One Maid  by RaccoonSinQueen.  You find yourself in luck for once! A nice, large home at insanely low price.. so what if it has some interesting history!





	1. Welcome To Your New Home!

Unusual was a good word for it. A very unusual house. Far too large for a single person to be able to afford, but surprisingly enough it fit right into your budget. Impressive might have been another word to call the monstrosity of the home, had it not been for the ever growing list of work that was needed to make the place actually livable, but then again.. that was just another one of the reasons you were able to afford such a place to begin with. The other reasons? Well, it had stayed on the market for far longer then a house of this size should, thus the wear and tear and neglect it had suffered. But the true reason no one had shown any interest in the lot? Monsters. 

The story you were told, for it could only be some silly rumor breed up by neighborhood kids whispering terrors to frighten each other, was that once this home belonged to a family of monsters, who up and disappeared one day. You scoffed at this.. had it truly belonged to a family, any sort of family, someone would have investigated why they suddenly vanished. Honestly, sure monsters did not get the respect nor civil treatment they deserved, but wouldn't someone had raised a fuss if an entire family just vanished out of sight over night? It was laughable. Just another urban story to be twisted out of proportion and become yet something else for the idle minds to share.

Whatever. You hoped the place really didn't have a tragic history, cause.. well.. this was your home now. You made a mental note to give the home a proper cleansing once the repairs were in place, and to say your thanks to any remaining memories which may have been lingering.. you really didn't need to add pissed off ghosts to your own personal list of the crapcake which had been your life the past few years. Thankfully, whatever mirror you had broken, ladder you had walked under, or black cat's path you crossed, hadn't followed you here. 

You couldn't help but chuckle as you held up the key to your new home.. your home, something stable that belonged to you! It was thrilling, after months of unease, uncertainty, not knowing where you would find yourself come morning.. you had finally made a stable space for yourself. A steady job, a regular paycheck which meant regular meals.. even if they were take out for now.. and now, a roof, be it a little drippy at times, over your head! That smile returned to your lips as you held up the key.. the small danging key chain caused another bubbling laugh to escape you. That realtor must have had some warped sense of humor. A skull, a dingy little plastic skull with fake little plastic red gems glued into its eye sockets. Amusing to say the least.

The wrought iron gate creaked and groaned in protest as you swung the aged metal gate open.. you would have to oil that later, but for now it was at least a good heads up if anyone was planning to visit you.. your ears were still ringing with the shrill sound the metal had made when you first attempted to move it. A small sigh parted from your lips as you gazed at , as stated, growing list of work for you to do. the cobblestone pathway from the gate, up to the house.. was filled with weeds poking through any crack or crevices they could find. A sweet of your eyes filled in more lines on that list. The yard was hopelessly over grown, and you were pretty sure some bramble and thorny vines were weaving through the waist high greenery. The front steps were cracked with age and you were pretty darn sure if you stepped in the wrong place.. you could add a twisted ankle to your growing concerns. But still, it was a good home in need of a lot of love!

The wrap around porch had been one of your favorite aspects of the home the first time you saw it.. sure there was most of a dead tree 'resting' along one side of the porch, making it impassible.. but you could deal with that in time and hey, free fire wood once you got the blasted thing down into manageable pieces... lots of fire wood. Thankfully the tree had only done some minor damage to the porch, well, it had done a bit of damage but none of it really harmed the integrity of your new home. You would have to replace some bricks, a few boards, as well as that one lovely swing... but hey.. free.. fire wood..?

Shaking your head, you dismissed the creeping tendrils of distress. This was not an issue to worry over! You could handle it, it might take time, but it was not beyond your means, and ,thankfully.. it had not blocked the front door. Picking your way carefully up the steps, you discovered the lock on the door to be a bit stubborn.. well, another thing to deal with. Eventually though, the lock gave way and you were able to push the door open.

It was dark, dusty, and kinda dank. You could chalk the musty smell of the place, to several years with a leaky roof.. but the assessor had ensured you that even though the home had a great deal of problems, none were severe enough to warrant the home unlivable. The wiring was good, the foundation stable, all in all.. it just needed work. You made a mental note to give thanks to whatever fate had smiled upon you and not let mold grow up in the structure.. that would have been a deal breaker. 

Oh sweet mercy.. hard wood floors.. beautiful, needing some love, hardwood floors! Shoes kicked aside with abandon, you gave a short run and then slide along in your socks for a bit.. surly buffing the floors in two even lines as you gave a whoop of excitement. You had not seen the honey amber wood like this in years! Trotting back over to your door, you giggled once more.. yeah you were going to be covered in dust tomorrow.. eh, it was fine. Tonight it was candles and take out.. tomorrow the power would be on, and you could start giving your new home the proper care it deserved.Shutting and locking the door, you turned back to your new spacious home once more.. off from the main hallway you were standing in, just beyond the entry way.. were a twin set of rooms. 

Large windows lined the walls, perfectly spaced for some choice furniture to be placed and allow you some quiet afternoons enjoying the sun. Each room had its own fireplace! How wonderful! As you made your way to the first room, the one which gave you a lovely view of your neighbor the dead tree, you had to fish your flash light out of your backpack to get a better look.. it was pretty dark in the house.. the windows added some light, but the covered porch blocked the blaring sun and dimmed your natural lighting significantly.. well, maybe you could enjoy the sun at certain times of day, in this room.. a shame, but then again.. it might save you some heartache on your heating and cooling bill.

Inspecting the fireplace, you have a huff.. what cretin would replace a lovely fireplace with one of those stupid, electric fake logs!? Uggghhh.. that stole a lot of charm from the room. As you stood, you almost missed the flick of shadow as you laid sight upon the stretch of reflective glass on the mantle.. a large mirror.. whipping about, your flash light roaming the empty room.. you hummed softly to yourself.. you must be more tired then you first thought.. most likely just a shift in light. Curtains.. you were so adding curtains to the list of things you needed for this room.

The mirrored room off to the other side of the hall was the same, though thankfully the original fireplace had not been 'upgraded', thank the stars. Off to the right most corner of the room.. was a very slim door.. opening it revealed a quick little detour to another room.. a small bathroom which connected what you suspected was the living room to what must be a bed room. The bathroom was tiny, you had to wiggle your way between the sink and the bit of wall which supported an enclosed shower.. and nearly banged your knee on the toilet before stumbling out into the bedroom.. note, either lose weight fast, or look into remodeling that bathroom soon.. yeah, your pizza diet was making decisions for your wallet on this one.

Finally taking stock of this room, you grinned.. oh this was cute. You could still see the indentions in the aged carpet where a bed once sat.. but what made the space adorable, was the bunny wall paper! Even yellowed by age, the tiny little blue and pink bunnies were so cute.. you hated the idea of replacing this lovely scene.. but the wall paper was old, and a bit grimy from the humidity and all.. maybe you could find something to match the current wall covering and keep some of the character of this room alive? Maybe!

Two more doors greeted you, one leading back to the hallway and across from where you stood, another bedroom which most likely looked much like this one.. but the other door, oh yes.. oh so much yes! A walk in closet!.. A walk in closet with an odd hatch in it.. it did not take you long to figure out that the hatch was the unfinished entry way to the attic.. the realtor had told you that the attic had been abandoned by it's previous tenets, they must have only had enough funds to get the house built and their main living space done.. the attic was simply closed off.. what a waste of heat in the winter!

Another thing to fix.. get a ladder at some point, and eventually look into a stair case.. pity, that would ruin the closet. Maybe you could just stand to have a pull down sliding ladder or something? Off from the current room, the one across from it was similar .. but different. It seemed more.. masculine.. and you couldn't put a finger on what gave it that sort of feeling.. where the other room sported a lovely closet, tiny bathroom, and worn down carpet, this one had the same hard wood floors you adored, a smaller closet, and another 'upgraded' fireplace.. oh someone was getting on your shit list fast..

Further down the hall, you discovered what must have been the dining room.. a built in china cabinet, and glass pane doors were enough evidence to your suspicion.. good. You would have to scrape up some funds, but you could picture a pretty set of dinnerware displayed in the cabinet. The dining room even had two glass pane doors! One from the hallway, and one which lead to.. oh my stars, this kitchen! 

Ceramic tile, twice as large as any kitchen you had ever seen let alone stood in.. the same wood paneling over head as what made up the floors of the hallway.. a large bay window for you to  
gaze out of, just past the counter top and sink.. and so much storage space! Over joyed at the promise this kitchen offered, you almost dropped your flashlight when something brushed past your shoulder! Swallowing a screech, you spun about, looking for whatever it might have been.. only to discover an old bit of lacy curtain sticking out of a small pantry off to your left.. you must have disturbed it when you walked in.. hah.. silly, getting spooked over nothing.

The hallway could be closed off from the kitchen by a door which matched the two of the dining room, a nice touch actually. Off to the right, there was another door.. opening this one stole your breath way.. the master bedroom.. forget the kitchen, this room was insane! Large, spacious.. lots of windows.. and oh wow.. that closet, it doubled the walk in you had discovered before! Of course where you find a master bedroom there is always a master bathroom! Your grin had to be priceless as you walked past the double sinks and linen cabinet to push the sliding wood door open.. that was one big tub..

"Bubbles.. I need bubble bath.." That was going straight to the top of your list! Of course, right below the need for turning on the power, water, and cleaning the heck out of that tub. By now, your excitement, surprises and disappointments (mainly due to the fireplace disasters) had begun to cause a sleepy fog to creep along the corners of your mind.. a nap would be grand. Of course you came prepared for sleeping in your new home. Unfurling your sleeping back which had been strapped to your back pack, you made sure to set your glasses in easy grabbing range, set the alarm on your phone to wake you in about an hour.. less you sleep till well past the sun going down and the only pizza place in town closing for the night.. and settled in for a nice little rest.

Thus, you completely missed the shadows which lingered near the door way of your new room.


	2. The outside world sucks, can we not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busy day for the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in.. forever, kinda worked myself into a bit of a break down for awhile there. But I am back, and attempting to get back into the swing of writing regularly again! I apologize if this seems a bit scattered or unorganized. Kinda gotta break down that writer's block.

The night had passed without incident, of course your dreams had been filled with imagery of your new home, how could they not after all? The following morning it was breakfast of a honeybun you had stashed away in your backpack, washed down with your favorite store brand soda.. hey, you had to cut costs somewhere!

Ugh, morning breath. 

A quick jog to the convenience store just a block or two away, had provided you with your unwanted morning exercise, as well as a bottle of water, toothbrush, and toothpaste. Natural light is a grand thing, but you still needed to set up your utilities today, your attempts at grooming your insane hair had proven this much true.. The low light filtering through the blinds had been little helped when you primped and toyed with your locks till finally giving up for now. Once your half-hearted grooming was done, and thankfully you had made use of the restroom at the store before heading home, it was time to get the day rolling!

It began slowly at first, making sure all of your belongings would arrive in due time, a few phone calls to various companies, confirming that you would have to preform the most hideous task.. go out into public spaces again. Each utility demanded your signature of course, before anything could get turned on or set up.. "Uuugghhh whhhhyy.." Your little prep talk did little to rouse more then your usual disdain for people as you double checked your appearance once more.  
Eh? Frumpy hair, finger combed, baggy clothes you had slept in, and a look of pure disdain for the outside world. Yep, you were ready to brave the awkward encounters to come.

By the time you returned home, your social meter was pretty much rock bottom. Tedious paper work, handing over the funds needed for each creature comfort and necessity had left you more then drained. Of course, to make matters worse.. none of the blasted utilities would be active till the following day! Dinner that evening out not be your usual pizza binge.. for once you felt too icky and greasy to even touch the stuff.. instead you had made a quick stop by little mom and pop on the way home. A few items which your new home desperately needed.. including a pack of wet wipes to relieve some of the ickyness which had become your existence until your shower would be set up.. you had discovered that this little shop not far from home, carried just about a little bit of everything! Including.. hot food that didn't begin its day in a microwave.

Oh stars, gooey mac and cheese, some fresh (ok maybe canned) green beans, and a could pieces of fried chicken.. yeah your meal was still not the healthiest it could be, but at least it wasn't a flat disc of oil, cheap cheese, and greasy meat. You actually had a vegetable! Mom would be so proud. Ok, that last thought nearly had you choking on a bite of food as you snorted your laughter.. oh man, if your mother could see you now. A mess through and through, but hey.. at least you were happy.

Once your hunger had been sated, your hands and face cleaned and your mop of unruly hair pulled back in a bun.. then it was time to set about some house work before you could retire with your trusty tablet filled with stories. The extra external batteries you kept stored away in your backpack would ensure you had enough battery life to see you through a few hours of entertainment till morning.

Sweep sweep, dust dust, cuss cuss. That would pretty much sum up the next few hours till the last rays of sunlight had settled, and you had to lock up for the night. You had not gotten much completed, but at least you could tell you had made a dent in the gloom which had clung to the corners of the house.. and you discovered that you still retained a rather decent screech when you had stumbled across the ugliest, hairiest, more terrifyingly skin crawling spider you had ever seen.

Thankfully you were well armed with a broom and an open door! Victorious in removing the scourge which had been the evil arachnid, you were pretty proud of yourself when it came down to it. Job well done self, thank you self! However, even with as much as you had managed to do however, you still had that nagging sense  
that something just wasn't right.. something wasn't clicking into place.. almost as if , yeah that old feeling you got when someone was silently judging you. A full body shiver, you shook off that thought.

No one was judging you. No one was second guessing your choices. This is your home, and it won't be taken away. Not again.

A few breathing exercises to sooth your nerves before that spiral could begin.. it was clear that you were more then ready for your down time. Thankfully, distractions were enough to draw your thoughts away from the worry which would eat at you till you would be pretty much useless.. you had been down that road plenty of times, over thinking, over worrying.. tears, hair pulling, and eventually the only thing that helped.. beyond your medications, was sleep.

Tonight, you were able to take pride in a small victory. You managed to do as your therapist had instructed.. control your breathing, ease your racing heart, and focus on something else.But with all you had faced that day, and the near panic attack? Your tablet time did not last long before you were curled up in your sleeping bag and snoring away. All in all, it had been a productive day, even if your energy levels were low and you could only manage so much on your own.

The shadows which you had missed throughout your busy day, moved freely once you had settled down. One picking up your discarded broom, and had you been awake, you would clearly have heard a 'tsk!' What would take place would have appeared to be something right out of an animated short, if you had been awake to witness the broom seemingly moving by itself as the lack luster job you had done, was swept up properly.

Not that you would notice come morning though.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first off.. anyone following my other stories, I have not forgotten about them! I have just been a bit.. brain dead, every time I try to write lately, something ends up distracting me and I lose the drive to write, but I am trying to get some chapters out! This is not my first reader insert story, but the first more direct reader insert.. I kinda have danced all around that topic before. Now while this chapter was lacking in any skeletons, keep in mind.. they are on their way! Heck, feel free to comment any prompts you might wish to add, I may or may not take them into consideration for the following chapters ^_^ anyway, hope you enjoyed my ramblings!


End file.
